Sufrimiento y Placer
by Marik Chaos
Summary: En el mundo humano, Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas son visitadas por hombres misteriosos, quienes las ponen a dormir, y se las secuastran para llevarlas a un lugar donde seran usadas para el entretenimiento de varios hombres.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic. Sera una historia muy seria y excitante, por lo que no la recomiendo para ningun menor de edad. No olviden dejar reviews.

Capítulo 1: La noche de las bellas durmientes.

Desde que la batalla con las sirenas termino, todo estaba en paz en el mundo humano. Las mane 6 humanas iban a la escuela como siempre, pero no se imaginaban que algo pero estaba por venir. Al salir de clases todas fueron a sus casas, y Sunset Shimmer pasó la tarde con sus amigas y luego fue a la casa de Celestia y Luna, con quienes vivía ahora.

Era de noche, y Celestia y Luna se encontraban en su casa viendo televisión. Celestia llevaba una camisa amarilla, unos pantalones de pijamas y unas pantuflas amarillas. Luna llevaba una camiseta negra, con shorts azules que dejaban expuestas sus piernas, y unas pantuflas negras.

-Sunset Shimmer se está tardando- dice Celestia.

-Déjala que se divierta, quizá se encontró a un chico guapo, jejeje.

-Aun así, no es seguro que este en las calles tan tarde.

-No te preocupes no le pasara nada.

Luna se sigue riendo y se dirige al baño, dejando a Celestia sola.

Ninguna vio como una camioneta negra se estaciono fuera de la casa, y de esta salen 3 hombres con pasamontañas. Los hombres van a la parte trasera de la casa, y entran por una ventana de la cocina, haciendo un poco de ruido.

Celestia escucha algo, y se dirige a la cocina a observar. La habitación estaba oscura, y enciende la luz.

-¿Que habrá sido eso?– se la vuelta para irse - HMPFFFFFF

Al voltearse, los hombres aparecen por detrás y la sujetan. Uno de ellos le pone un pañuelo blanco en la cara, para que no gritara.

-shhhh– susurra un hombre- tranquila preciosa, solo descansa.

Celestia se agitaba con la fuerza que tenía, pero los hombres la sujetaban con fuerza. Entre sus pataleadas, una de sus pantuflas salió volando.

-Ya casi acabamos, solo inhala un poco más.

Poco a poco sintió los efectos del cloroformo que le pusieron. Su cuerpo se fue debilitando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y quedo inmóvil.

-jejeje, esta belleza sí que resistió.

Los hombres la arrastran hasta el sofá. El arrastre de sus piernas en el suelo hizo que su otra pantufla se cayera, por lo que la inconsciente directora queda descalza. La sientan en el sofá, y luego se vuelven a ocultar.

Luna salió del baño, y regresa a la sala, donde ve a su hermana dormida.

-Tia, ¿otra vez te quedaste dormida en la sala?

Luna decide dejarla dormir, pero en eso ve algo en el suelo, una pantufla de su hermana. Antes de que se preguntara que habia ocurrido, los 3 hombres la agarran por detrás, y le ponen el cloroformo en su cara.

-tranquila linda, solo voy a dormirte al igual que a tu hermana. Respira hondo y duerme.

Luna intento resistir, pero no aguanto mucho más que Celestia, así que se desmaya en los brazos de esos hombres. Al ver que la mujer no se movía, la dejan en el suelo.

-Llévenlas al auto.

-Jefe, aún falta la chica que vive con ellas.

-Tendrá que venir tarde o temprano, ahora llévenselas.

-Sí señor.

Los otros 2 hombres levantan a las 2 hermanas en sus hombros y las empiezan a cargar fuera de la casa.

Caminando en la calle estaba Sunset Shimmer, quien iba llegando a casa, pero al ver lo que pasaba, se esconde detrás de un poste de luz. Desde allí pudo ver como esos hombres cargaban a Celestia y a Luna hacia la camioneta. En el camino, las pantuflas de Luna se encontraban al borde de sus pies, pero al final caen, quedando descalza al igual que Celestia. Las 2 hermanas son colocadas en la camioneta.

Sunset estaba muy asustada, así que intenta salir corriendo, pero los hombres la ven y la empiezan a perseguir.

Rarity se encontraba en su casa, lista para dormir. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul para dormir, y unas pantuflas del mismo color. Sus padres no estaban, por lo que también debía cuidar a su hermanita. Antes de dormir, decidió ir a echar vistazo al cuarto de su hermana, pero lo que vio allí el dejo sin palabras.

-Si gritas la mató – dijo un hombre que se encontraba allí apuntándole con una pistola a Sweetie, quien estaba sin habla y llorando.

-Rarity – llora Sweetie.

Rarity estaba también con miedo y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué quieres? Por favor no la lastimes.

-No lo hare- dice el hombre soltando a Sweetie Belle, la cual corre a abrazar a Rarity- Harán lo que les diga, ¿quedo claro?

Ambas afirman con la cabeza.

-Acuéstate en la cama, Rarity.

La joven obedece y se acuesta en la cama de Sweetie Belle.

\- Acércate, Sweetie.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Ponle este pañuelo en la nariz.

El hombre le entrega el pañuelo blanco, y esta lo mira insegura.

-Tranquila Sweetie estaré bien.

La pequeña se sube a la cama y le pone el pañuelo en la cara a su hermana. Rarity empieza a sentirse mareada por el cloroformo, y Sweetie se lo quita.

-No te dije que pararas.

-¡Esto le está haciendo daño!

-Tranquila, solo la pondrá a dormir una siesta. ¿O prefieres que la mate?

-¡No!

-¡Entonces duerme a tu hermana!

Sweetie mira a Rarity quien se encontraba mareada y débil como para hablar. Le vuelve a poner el pañuelo en la boca, hasta que Rarity se queda dormida.

El hombre se acerca y levanta un brazo de Rarity y lo deja caer.

-Muy bien Sweetie, está totalmente ida.

-Usted es un monstruo.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que drogo a su propia hermana.

-Lo odio

-Ahora quítale los zapatos a tu Hermana

-¿Qué?

-¡HAZLO!

La pequeña se acerca, y le quita las pantuflas a Rarity. Después de eso, el hombre pasa el pañuelo con cloroformo sobre ellos.

-Ahora, bésalos

Sweetie Belle se acerca lentamente a besarlos, pero en ese instante el hombre junta la cabeza de Sweetie con los pies de Rarity. El cloroformo en los pies hizo que Sweetie se quedara dormida.

-Es por eso que digo que también deberíamos poner niñas en el club, pero nadie me escucha. – el hombre saca una jeringa y se la inyecta a Sweetie- Cuando despiertes, no recordaras nada de esto, ahora me llevo a tu hermana.

El hombre carga a Rarity en sus brazos y se la lleva a una camioneta que tenía afuera.

\- Pies de cloroformo, mi mejor idea hasta ahora – dice colocando a Rarity en el asiento en la cajuela.

Pinkie Pie se encontraba en la cocina cocinando unos cupcakes. Llevaba una pijama morada, e iba descalza. De repente oye como tocan la puerta, y del otro lado habia un hombre.

-Disculpe, estoy regalando cupcakes para promocionar mi negocio, me haría el favor de aceptar este.

-Seguro- dice ella con alegría tomando el cupcake y mordiéndolo- Sabe rico.

-Me alegro, ¿me haría un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Necesito que se desmaye.

-¿Desmayarme para qué?

-Para que pueda secuestrarla. Vera, me encargaron que la secuestrara, y seria más fácil si usted esta inconsciente mientras lo hago.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

-Que mal, pero igual ya es hora de tu siesta.

Pinkie se empieza a sentir mareada y deja caer el cupcake que comió.

\- ¿Por qué esto se siente familiar…? – Pinkie se desmaya y el hombre la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo.

-No te preocupes mi princesa de algodón, yo te llevare a salvo a tu nuevo hogar – dice el hombre besándola en los labios, y luego cargándola en brazos a la camioneta que tenía en la calle.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se encontraba jugando videojuegos en la casa de Rainbow, FIFA para ser más exactos. Rainbow celebra por haber anotado un gol, pero en eso ve a un hombre que entro por su ventana.

-¡Un ladrón!–grita Rainbow pero recuerda que estaban sola en casa – Te metiste a la casa equivocada.

Rainbow Dash se pone en posición de combate, y trata de golpear al hombre, pero este la bloquea, y la golpea fuertemente en el estómago. Rainbow estaba en el suelo adolorida.

-¡Rainbow! – grita Applejack.

-Esa actitud ruda no te ayudara a donde te llevaré, mejor cálmate.

-¡No me llevaras a ningún lado! – dice Rainbow levantándose adolorida.

-Si te resistes tendré que noquearte.

-¡Inténtalo!- Rainbow intenta darle otro puñetazo, pero el hombre la esquiva y le da un golpe rápido en el cuello, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡Desgraciado! – Applejack le lanza, pero este la bloquea, la somete en el suelo-¡Suéltame!

-¡Quieres que te noquee al igual que tu amiga!

-¡Suéltame, desgraciado!

El hombre también golpea en el cuello a Applejack, dejándola inconsciente.

-Tienen valor niñas, quizá me asegure de vigilarlas de cerca en el club.

El hombre carga a Rainbow y a Applejack en sus hombros, y salta por la ventana, aterrizando bien a pesar de saltar desde el segundo piso. En la caída, las pantuflas de Rainbow y Applejack se caen, y el hombre mira sus pies.

\- Parece que tienes pies y piernas fuertes, debes ser rápida, creo que se bien que harán contigo. Y tú tienes un cuerpo y brazos fuertes, sin duda la tendrás difícil.

El hombre carga a las inconscientes Rainbow y Applejack a una camioneta, y luego empieza a conducir.

Fluttershy dormía tranquila en su cama, pero escucha un extraño ruido acercándose, y al abrir los ojos ve como un hombre le tapa la boca.

-Tranquila, solamente voy a ponerte a dormir para secuestrarte. No te dolerá, solo iras a la tierra de los sueños mientras te llevo a un nuevo lugar.

El hombre saca un pañuelo con cloroformo y se lo pone en la cara a la chica, quien se desmaya por esto. El hombre le quita las sabanas y la carga en sus brazos.

\- Vaya eres ligera, sin duda me servirás bastante en uno de mis juegos favoritos.

El hombre la carga saliendo por la ventana en el primer piso, y la mete en una camioneta.

Sunset Shimmer corría por la ciudad, escapando de una camioneta negra que la perseguía. Como el auto la alcanzaba, decide cruzar por un callejón, pero este no tenía salida, y el vehículo cubre la entrada. De la camioneta sale el líder de los que entraron a secuestrar a Celestia y a Luna.

-No tienes salida, linda.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Solo hombres que buscan divertirse, ahora te llevaremos con nosotros.

-NO- grita la chica.

-Podría simplemente atacarte junto con mis muchachos, pero hagámoslo más divertido.

De la camioneta salen los otros 2 hombres cargando a Celestia y a Luna.

\- ¿¡Que les hiciste!?

-Solo las dormí, si no están despiertas no pueden resistirse.

El hombre hace una seña y las 2 hermanas son puestas en el suelo.

-Supongo que Luna ha de ser toda una zorra su usa shorts tan pequeños – dice acariciando las piernas de Luna.

-¡Déjala!- dice Sunset corriendo a ayudar, pero los otros 2 la sujetan.

\- Solo mira estas bellas piernas azules- levanta una y se lleva el pie a la cara- Son tan suaves – luego empieza a masajearle los pechos- Esta es una mujer muy hermosa – dice besándola en los labios.

-PARA

-Y cómo olvidarse de Celestia, viste de forma ordenada, y supongo que no le gusta la rebeldía. Seria todo un placer quitarle esa ropa tan pura que la aprisiona – dice besándola en los labios.

-DEJALAS, ERES UN ENFERMO.

-Sí, enfermo de mujeres hermosas, aunque tampoco importa la edad.

El hombre se acerca a Sunset Shimmer.

-Eres más joven, pero eres mucho más bella que esas 2 – dice tocando uno de los pechos de Sunset.

\- BASTA

-Sera todo un placer llevarte – dice acariciando la cara de Sunset- quiero que seas mía – la besa en los labios, y al separarse ella le escupe– jejeje, toda una luchadora– saca un pañuelo blanco con cloroformo.

-Aleja eso de mí.

-Dulces sueños, Sunset.

El hombre coloca el cloroformo sobre Sunset Shimmer, y poco a poco empieza a sentir sus efectos. Por más que intentaba resistir, el sueño le empezaba a ganar.

\- Tranquila, cuando despiertes veras a tus amigas.

Sunset cierra los ojos, quedando profundamente dormida. El hombre la carga entre sus brazos, mientras que los otros 2 cargan a Celestia y a Luna. Las 3 son puestas en la camioneta, y la arrancan para llevar a 3 hermosas mujeres a su nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Bienvenidas al Club

Varias camionetas llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, de estas salieron varios hombres cargando en sus brazos a varias jóvenes hermosas e inconscientes. Todos los hombres entran a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, y adentro llegan a una habitación con un elevador detrás de una pared. Mientras esperaban empiezan a conversar.

-Hoy sí que nos sacamos una buena cacería– dice el hombre que cargaba a Rarity en sus brazos- pero me hubiera gustado traerme también a la hermanita, era muy bonita.

-Cállate Storm- dice el hombre que cargaba a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack en sus hombros- Sabes bien que está prohibido traer niñas menores de 15 años.

-Sí, ya se Red- contesta Storm sin interés- Siempre siguiendo las reglas.

-¿Señor Red?– se acerca el que cargaba Fluttershy- ¿Seguro que puede con 2 chicas? Yo apenas puedo con una.

-Debes ejercitarte más Void, esto no es nada para mí, si quieres ve allá a sentarte con Snake- dice señalando una esquina de la habitación donde un hombre estaba admirando a la dormida Pinkie Pie.

-Ok.

Void se dirige a esa esquina, y recuesta a Fluttershy con la pared, y luego ve al tipo de al lado quien era el único que no llevaba pasamontañas, por lo que no ocultaba su piel gris y su cabello rojo. Ese hombre de nombre Snake estaba sentado contra la pared, teniendo a Pinkie en sus piernas.

-Parece que te gusta mucho esa chica- dice Void quitándose su pasamontañas, revelando su piel azul y cabello negro.

-Así es- dice Snake acariciando la cara de Pinkie Pie- Nunca habia visto semejante belleza, mi princesa de algodón y yo nos divertiremos mucho– la besa en los labios- Mañana cuando despiertes, yo seré lo primero que veas.

-¿Cómo harás eso? – pregunta Void con interés.

-La droga que le di es más fuerte que el cloroformo que usan, ella despertara después que las demás, por lo que en la mañana yo me la llevare.

-Ya veo, yo solo espero que los clientes estén satisfechos con los servicios.

-Son solo un montón de hombres con dinero que buscan diversión, créeme que lo que sea los alegrara.

De repente se escucha el sonido de una campana, indicando la llegada del elevador.

\- ¡Vámonos! – dice el hombre que cargaba a Sunset Shimmer en sus brazos.

Snake y Void vuelven a cargar a sus chicas, y se dirigen al elevador con los demás. La espera duro 1 minuto, pero al final llegaron a un nivel subterráneo debajo de la casa abandonada. Salieron por un pasillo azul y bien iluminado y recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a una puerta, que llevaba a una habitación con ventanas de vidrio y una gran cantidad de camas adentro. El hombre que cargaba a Sunset ingresa un código en un panel numérico en la puerta, y esto la abre. Dentro de la habitación se podían ver a varias chicas dormidas en sus camas. Todos los hombres acuestan a las Manes Celestia y a Luna en varias camas.

El hombre que cargaba a Sunset se acerca a la chica y la besa en los labios.

-Descansa, mañana será un día interesante.

-Disculpe Señor Maximus.

-¿Qué pasa Void?

-¿No va a ponerle una pijama como a las otras chicas?

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan para mañana – responde Maximus – Mejor vayamos a descansar, mañana tendremos muchos clientes.

Todos asienten y empiezan a salir, excepto Snake quien seguía acariciando a Pinkie Pie.

-¡Snake! ¡Vámonos!

-Oh claro Maximus- le da un beso a Pinkie – Duerme bien mi princesa de algodón.

Todos los hombres dejan la habitación, para que todas las chicas durmieran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despiertan, debido a una alarma que venía de una bocina en la habitación, por lo que todas empezaron a despertar al mismo tiempo. Todas se sentían algo mareadas, pero no evito que se levanten de la cama. Sunset Shimer vio a su alrededor y vio a que toda la habitación estaba llena de chicas en pijamas y descalzas, siendo ella la única excepción. Reacciona al ver a sus amigas en las camas de al lado.

-¡Chicas!– grita corriendo a donde estaban Rainbow y Applejack hablando- ¿Están bien?

-Eso creo- dice Applejack sobándose la nuca- Un hombre nos atacó a noche.

-Me paso lo mismo, creo que nos capturaron a todas.

-¡Pinkie despierta!

Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack corren a otra cama donde estaban Rarity y Fluttershy tratando de despertar a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-No lo sé, respira, pero no despierta – dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-¡ATENCION CHICAS! – se escucha por las bocinas - ¿Ya conocieron a sus nuevas compañeras? Jeje, el día de hoy tendremos casa llena, así que más les vale comportarse con los clientes. Bueno, todas salgan a desayunar, necesitaran fuerzas.

La puerta se abre, y todas las chicas empiezan a salir. Las únicas que se quedaron fueron las Mane 6, Celestia y Luna.

Cuando las demás chicas salieron, unos hombres vestidos de negro, entraron a la habitación, entre los que estaban Snake y Maximus, quien ahora dejaba lucir su piel verde y cabello morado.

-Creo que no escucharon las órdenes – dice Maximus.

-Esa voz, ¡tú me trajiste aquí!- grita Sunset Shimmer corriendo para golpearlo, pero este saca una pistola lo que la hace detenerse.

-Así es, me llamo Maximus. Ahora mismo estamos en…

-¡Oh mi princesa de algodón! – exclama Snake corriendo con Pinkie, pero Rainbow y Applejack se le ponen enfrente.

-No le tocaras ni un pelo, ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Tranquilas, solo está dormida, despertara en una media hora.

En eso, los otros 2 hombres sacan pistolas y le apuntan a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack, por lo que se ven forzadas a quitarse. Snake aprovecha y carga a la chica en sus brazos. Pinkie seguía sin reaccionar, su cara no tenía una sonrisa, y sus pies descalzos colgaban en el aire.

-Vamos, tengo un gran día planeado solo para nosotros 2 – dice Snake cargando a Pinkie Pie fuera de la habitación.

-¿¡Adonde se la lleva!?- pregunta Sunset.

-No lo sé, él vive en su propio mundo. Como decía, este es el Club del Placer, un negocio secreto que se encarga de darles a hombres que pagan las fantasías que quieran, y ustedes son la más reciente mercancía.

-¡Usted está loco! – grita Luna dando un paso al frente- La policía lo encontrara y los pondrán a todos en prisión.

-¿Eso crees? – Maximus levanta su pistola hacia Luna y dispara. La mujer cae al suelo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO – grita Celestia yendo con su hermana.

-Solo le dispare un tranquilizante. Es una pena, acaba de despertar, solo para que la durmiera de nuevo. Esa mujer necesita una lección, llévensela.

-¡No la toquen!- grita Celestia cubriendo a su hermana.

-Qué lindo – Maximus le apunta a Celestia y le dispara un dardo tranquilizante.

-Luna… - dice Celestia débilmente antes de quedar inconsciente sobre su hermana.

-Llévenselas a ambas, ya me asegurare que reciban un castigo.

Los otros 2 hombres se llevan a las 2 hermanas, pero no las cargan, sino que las arrastran jalándolas de los brazos, arrastrando sus pies en el suelo.

\- Y para ustedes, pórtense bien, o sufrirán un terrible castigo. Vayan a desayunar, excepto tu Sunset, tu vienes conmigo.

La chica estaba insegura, pero aun así acompaño al hombre. Las demás chicas salieron de la habitación, con miedo a los que les esperaría ahora.

* * *

Snake caminaba por un pasillo cargando a Pinkie Pie en sus brazos. Finalmente llega a una habitación con una cama y un mini refrigerador. El hombre coloca a la dormida chica en la cama, y acaricia su cara.

\- Ya va siendo hora que despiertes.

Un minuto más pasa y Pinkie empieza a reaccionar. Poco a poco abre los ojos y ve la cara de Snake.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunta Pinkie tratando de levantarse, pero se sentía muy débil - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Te ves cansada, bebe esto - dice acercándole un vaso, y Pinkie lo bebe.

Snake empieza a masajear los pies de la chica con mucha delicadeza. Pinkie sentía algo de cosquillas, pero también una gran relajación.

\- Me llamo Snake, estás en tu nuevo hogar.

\- ¿Mi nuevo hogar?

\- Si, ¿no lo recuerdas? Anoche te secuestre y te traje aquí.

Pinkie reaccione y aleja sus pies de Snake por el miedo.

\- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Tu... Tú me diste un cupcake.

\- Si, ¿Quieres otro?

\- NOO.

Pinkie se levanta de la cama y corre a la puerta, pero esta no se podía abrir.

-AYUDAAAAA

\- Es inútil, son aprueba de sonido. Mejor ven aquí conmigo.

\- No... No, tú me vas a lastimar.

\- Claro que no, solo quiero tratarte como a una princesa. Yo sé que también lo quieres.

-No, yo quiero irme a casa, con mis amigas.

\- Tus amigas también están aquí, no te preocupes por ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué les hicieron?

\- No lo sé, yo solo estoy enfocado en ti.

Snake se levanta y se acerca a Pinkie, quien tenía la espalda contra la pared. Snake le sujeta las manos y luego la besa en los labios. Pinkie quiso resistirse, pero algo no andaba bien, de repente le empezó a agradar. Snake sintió como Pinkie dejo de hacer fuerza, y se separa del beso.

\- ¿Que me hiciste?

\- Te di algo para que disfrutaras. No quiero forzarte.

Snake carga a Pinkie en sus brazos, pero esta no se resiste. La carga hasta la cama y la acuesta.

\- Hace calor - dice Pinkie.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

Snake empieza a desvestir a Pinkie. Le quita su camiseta, y luego sus shorts. Pinkie ahora estaba

totalmente desnuda.

\- ¿Estas mejor mi amor?

\- Si - responde Pinkie respirando más rápido que de costumbre.

\- ¿Quieres que te vista de nuevo?

\- No, haría calor de nuevo.

\- Ok, yo también siento calor - dice Snake quitándose la ropa, y luego acosándose junto a Pinkie.

El hombre empieza a acariciar sus pechos con delicadeza. Luego se coloca sobre Pinkie y los empieza a chupar. Pinkie solo suelta un gemido.

\- Dime, Pinkie. ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?

\- No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho antes.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Solo relájate.

Snake se coloca en posición y mira a Pinkie con una sonrisa.

\- Hagamos una fiesta Snake.

\- Si princesa, será una gran fiesta.

En ese mismo momento Snake empieza a penetrar a Pinkie.

\- Ahhhh - gime Pinkie.

\- Oh mi princesa de algodón - Snake la sigue penetrando y empieza a besar apasionadamente el

cuello de Pinkie - ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Siii! ¡Me encanta!

Más tarde, se oye como alguien toca la puerta. Snake y Pinkie se encontraban debajo de unas

sabanas. Pinkie tenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía despierta y con una sonrisa mientras Snake

usaba sus dedos círculos en sus pechos.

Muy fastidiado Snake se levanta y se pone su ropa interior para abrir la puerta, y allí ve a un hombre

de piel roja y cabello negro.

\- ¿Qué quieres Red?

\- Se acabó el tiempo.

\- Voy a pagar por otra hora entonces.

\- Maximus nos necesita para atender a los clientes. Puedes jugar con ella después.

\- Este bien.

\- ¿Snake que pasa? - pregunta Pinkie saliendo de la cama.

\- No te tardes - dice Red seriamente saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿qué pasa? - dice Pinkie abrazando a Snake

\- Me tengo que ir mi amor.

\- No, por favor quédate, aun quiero más. Dame más.

\- Está bien- suspira Snake - pero hazme un favor. Bebe esto, si lo haces seguimos - dice sacando un vaso del refrigerador.

\- Siiiii

Pinkie bebe inmediatamente el contenido del vaso, y luego empieza a besar a Snake. El hombre se deja besar, pero luego siente como el ritmo se hace más lento. Pinkie no se dejaba de besar a Snake hasta que finalmente cae dormida en sus brazos.

\- Que bueno que lo disfrutaste. Ahora descansa, te llevare a tu cuarto.

* * *

Celestia abrió los ojos, y al frente vio a su hermana aun inconsciente. Ambas estaban en el suelo, atadas.

\- ¿Luna? Despierta Luna.

Por más que Celestia intentaba hacer reaccionar a su hermana, esto no funcionaba.

\- ¡Suéltenme!

\- Parece que quieres mucho a tu hermana – dice un hombre de piel naranja y cabello negro – Me llamo Storm, seré su castigador.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!

-¿Y qué harás para evitarlo? Estas atada, e incluso si no lo estuvieras soy más fuerte que tú. Me dijeron que debo enseñarles una lección, y eso hare.

Storm se agacha y empieza a quitarle los shorts a Luna.

\- NOO.

Finalmente Storm remueve los shorts de Luna, dejando su intimidad expuesta. Después de eso, la sienta y empieza a quitarle su camisa.

\- ¡Para por favor! ¡Es mi hermana, hazme lo que quieras pero déjala!

Storm la ignora y termina de quitarle la camisa, dejando a Luna completamente desnuda. El hombre la sienta en sus piernas, y empieza a masajearle los pechos, manteniendo su expresión de placer. Celestia empieza a llorar mientras veía a ese hombre toqueteando a su hermana, mientras la pobre seguía inconsciente sin saber lo que ocurría.

\- Creo que es hora que la bella durmiente despierte.

Storm empieza a tocar entre las piernas de Luna, y esta suelta un gemido. El proceso sigue hasta que Luna despierta y Storm se aleja de ella, chupándose sus dedos húmedos.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Luna se lleva una mano a la cabeza, y luego se da cuenta que estaba desnuda- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¡Celestia!

Luna intenta ir con su hermana atada, y ve como lloraba.

\- Luna, tienes que salir de aquí, ese loco te hará daño.

-No, te sacare de aquí.

-Yo no contaría con eso – dice Storm acercándose – Preciosa, tienes un bello cuerpo.

Luna usa sus brazos para cubrirse, y mira al hombre con enojo.

-¡Déjanos ir!

-Seguro, solo tienes que pasar sobre mí.

Luna intenta correr para golpearlo, pero Storm detiene su golpe, y luego le sujeta los brazos, y desde esa posición le vuelve a tocar los pechos.

-Ahhh – gime Luna

-¡Déjala!

-Sabes, aquí hay un lugar donde forzamos a las bellezas a luchar, pero no creo que te iría bien en él.

Storm somete a Luna contra el suelo, y se susurra al oído.

-Luego de ti seguirá tu hermana.

Storm saca unas esposas y se las pone a Luna para sujetar sus manos en la espalda.

-Ahora– saca una botella de cloroformo y lo restriega en los pechos de Luna- La bebe Celestia necesita ser amamantada.

Storm arrastra a Luna, y pone sus pechos sobre la cara de su hermana.

-Hmpffff- Celestia agita sus piernas pues se estaba ahogando.

-¡Celestia! – grita Luna.

Al rato, Celestia se deja mover, y Storm le quita a Luna de encima.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja- se ríe Storm al ver que Celestia estaba inconsciente y Luna lloraba. Después de eso, Storm le quita el pantalón a Celestia y le quita su camisa, dejándola desnuda también- Ahora Luna, quiero que juegues con tu hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Bésala apasionadamente.

-¡No!

Storm saca un látigo y golpea fuertemente a Celestia.

-NOOOOOOOO – grita Luna, pero Celestia no reacciono.

-¡Hazlo!- Storm le quita las esposas a Luna y luego esta se arrastra hasta llegar con su hermana- Que sus pechos se junten- Luna obedece y sus pechos se juntan con los Celestia- ¡Bésala!

-Lo siento- dice Luna antes de besar en los labios a Celestia, pero recibe un latigazo- AHHHHHHHHHH

-¡CON PASION!

A pesar del dolor, Luna mete su legua en la boca de su hermana y la besa como si se tratara de su amante.

\- Que zorra Luna, besándote con tu propia hermana. Jajajajajaja.

Después de unos minutos, Storm le jala el cabello a Luna para separarla de Celestia.

\- AHHHH – grita Luna de dolor.

-Muy bien, te ganaste un descanso. Duerman juntas y desnudas como las zorras que son – le pone un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca. Luna intenta mantenerse despierta, pero era difícil. Lo último que vio fue a su hermana en el suelo. Finalmente, queda dormida.

Storm deja caer a Luna sobre Celestia. Las 2 hermanas estaban durmiendo juntas, mientras sus desnudos cuerpos se tocaban.

Viendo desde otra habitación, se encontraban Maximus y Sunset Shimmer, y esta última estaba aterrada por todo lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¡Están enfermos!

-Lo sé.

\- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

-Para que veas lo que les pasara si desobedecen, aunque en esta ocasión Storm fue amable. Algo me dice que tu puedes hacer que tus amigas se comporten y no acaben como esas dos mujeres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Para empezar quítate la ropa, toda. Si no lo haces le pediré a Storm que aumente el castigo.

Sunset se empieza a desvestir. Se quita las botas, los calcetines, su falda, su chaqueta y por ultimo su blusa. La chica quedo totalmente desnuda frente a Maximus quien la miraba con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Prometes obedecer todas las ordenes que te de Sunset? – pregunta poniendo sus manos en los pechos de Sunset.

-Si – responde ella de mala gana.

-¿Seras un instrumento para complacer hombres? – pregunta acariciando su intimidad.

-Sí – vuelve a decir, tratando de no soltar un gemido.

\- Muy bien, ponte esto – dice pasándole una camina y pantalón de pijama – Las tome de tu cuarto, espero no te moleste.

Sunset no responde y se pone la ropa.

\- Muy bien- Maximus presiona un botón y habla por un micrófono- Storm, ya fue suficiente, sacalas de allí.

-Pero Maximus, las hermanas se ven tan tiernas asi.

-Entonces tomales una foto y ponlas en la misma cama. ¡El castigo acabo!

-Muy bien – dice Storm con fastidio.

Maximus luego regresa su atención a Sunset.

\- Vamos, tienes trabajo.

Maximus sale de la habitación y Sunset lo sigue.

Mientras, Storm pidió ayuda de otros 2 hombres para que cargaran a Celestia y a Luna devuelta a la habitación de dormir. Al llegar allí, ordeno que las acostaran en la misma cama, y sin ponerle de nuevo su ropa.

\- jejeje, se llevaran un gran susto cuando despierten- luego nota como a la habitación entraba Snake cargando a una desnuda e inconsiente Pinkie Pie – Parece que te divertiste.

-Fue un momento maravilloso – dice acostando a Pinkie en una cama, y cubriéndola con las sabanas, para luego dejarle su pijama a un lado.

De vuelta con Maximus y Sunset, caminaban por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta.

\- Un cliente llego y pidió a 2 chicas nuevas. Tu trabajo será hacerle a la otra chica lo que el te pida, ¿quedo claro?

-Sí.

Muy bien, Maximus abre la puerta, pero del otro lado vio algo que la sorprendio. Habia un hombre con traje sentado en un sofá, pero lo que la asusto fue la chica desnuda de piel blanca que estaba en la silla en frente. La chica estaba asustada, no podía hablar por una mordaza y sus manos y pies estaban atados.

-¿Rarity?

Maximus sale de la habitación, dejando a Sunset con ese cliente y con Rarity atada a una silla.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por leer esta historia. Pues aqui les explicare como funcionaran las cosas. El club en el que estan las chicas sirve para complacer las fantasias de los hombres, y eso incluye a los lectores. Asi que si desean que algo le pase a cierto personaje, solo tienen que decirmelo. No hay limite en la fantasia, excepto que nadie va a morir. Si quieren que su fantasia aparezca en la historia, solo dejenmela en un review o mandenla por mensaje privado. Y si les da verguenza dejar una, entonces dejenla como anonimos, asi nadie sabra de quien fue la idea.

Asi que, ¿que es lo que quieren? Pueden ser la cantidad de chicas que quieran, pueden estar dormidas o despiertas, pueden elegir que clase de violacion tendran, e incluso pueden ser drogadas como Pinkie para que lo hagan con placer. Incluso pueden solicitar que aparezca otro personaje, asi que si piden una chica que aun no ha aparecido, puedo hacer que la secuestren, y tambien pueden pedir la forma en que quieren que sea secuestrada. Es todo por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset estaba asustada por la situación. Frente a ella estaba su amiga Rarity, totalmente desnuda, atada y amordazada. Rarity se veia asustada y lloraba, pero no podía gritar por la mordaza que tenia en la boca.

-Ya era hora- dice el señor que estaba en el sofá con una sonrisa- Puedes llamarme Amo Herwig. Quitate la ropa para que empecemos.

Sunset obedece y se quita la pijama que llevaba, quedando desnuda pero cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos

\- Vamos, déjame verte mejor. Extiende los brazos.

Sunset suspira y quita los brazos de sus pechos, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo en su totalidad. Herwig reia al ver el cuerpo de la joven.

-Hoy si que me mandaron a dos bellezas. Empecemos, acércate– dice Herwig y Sunset se le acerca – dale esto a la chica– le da una pastilla– que se la trague, me dare cuenta si no lo haces.

-Sí.

-¿Si qué?

-Sí, Amo Herwig.

Sunset mira insegura la pequeña pastilla blanca y luego se acerca a Rarity. No queria que su amiga comiera algo extraño, pero si no se lo daba sufrirían un castigo peor que el que pasaron Celestia y Luna, y no soportaría ver a sus amigas asi. Sunset levanta un poco la mordaza y lemete la pastilla en la boca a Rarity, y luego se la coloca de nuevo. Rarity no queria tragarla, pero al final lo hace. Al principio Rarity no sintió nada, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir calor en su cuerpo.

\- Empieza a tocarla, creo que sabes donde debes tocar a una mujer.

Sunset mira a Rarity y ve como tenia la mirada perdida. Sabia que debía ser un efecto de esa pastilla que le dio. Sin embargo, obedecio al cliente y empieza a tocarle los pechos a Rarity, presionándolos con suavidad.

\- Mggffff – gime Rarity con fuerza.

Rarity no podía describir como se sentía. Por lo general el que le hicieran algo asi seria impensable, pero esa presión en sus pechos le gustaba. Poco a poco la modista se excitaba.

\- ¡Eso, que la perra se excite!- grita Herwig – Besalos.

Sunset acerca su boca a los pechos de Rarity y besa los pezones, los cuales estaban tan duros que podrian rayar un vidrio. Rarity solo suelta un gemido mas fuerte, que hace que se agite con la silla. Sunset sigio besando los pecho de Rarity, e incluso los chupo un poco, pues no le agradaba admitirlo, pero tenían un rico sabor.

-Usa esto – dice Herwig pasándole una pluma – Usala para la mejor parte.

Sunset agarra la pluma y comprende a que se referia el hombre. Queria que la pasara sobre la parte mas intima de Rarity. Sunset acerca la pluma lentamente a la intimidad de Rarity, y aal hacer contacto.

-HMMMMMMMMFFFFFFF- gime Rarity con fuerza agitando la silla.

Ya no habia duda para Rarity. Le estaba gustando como Sunset la tocaba. Nunca habia sentido un placer tan grande en su vida. Su cuerpo le pedia mas y mas. La pluma hacia cosquillas, pero tambien generaba un gran placer en ella.

Sunset se asusta por la forma de gemir de su amiga, pero sigue pasando la pluma en su vagina, sin penetarla.

-¡Vamos! ¡La perra te pide mas!

-¡ELLA NO ES UNA PERRA!- grita Sunset harta y soltando la pluma.

-¿Ah no? Jejeje, veamos que piensa ella de esto.

Herwig le quita totalmente la mordaza a Rarity y ambos ven como esta tenia la lengua por fuera y una mirada perdida mientras respiraba rápidamente.

\- Por favor – suplica Rarity – Metanme algo.

Sunset queda impactada al ver a su amiga. Estaba totalmente perdida, nunca la habia visto tan fuera de sí. Esa droga le debio haber hecho algo horrible, al punto de convertirla en una maquina sexual.

\- ¿Rarity?

-Por favor, no aguanto mas. Necesito que me metan algo.

-jajajajaja, pero que sucia eres– rie Herwig – Tu, empieza a darle oral.

Sunset vio insegura la intimidad de su amiga. Un liquido empezaba a salir de esta, lo cual asqueo a la chica de piel naranja. No sabia que hacer, su amiga estaba drogada, y ahora ella debía servir para darle mas placer aun. Sunset se acerca y empieza a lamer el liquido vaginal de Rarity, el cual le sabia horrible. Poco a poco mete mas la lengua, lo cual excita mas a la modista.

\- jajajaja, aquí viene lo intenso– dice Herwig bajándose el pantalón y mostrando su miembro totalmente parado.

Sunset se sintió asqueada, pero Rarity lo empieza a ver como si se tratara de un diamante.

\- Por favor, damelo. Te lo suplico

Herwig acerca sus miembro a la cara de Rarity pero lo mantiene a cierta distancia mientras el se masturbaba. Sunset vio asqueada todo, pero siguió lamiendo la intimidad de Rarity. No podía dejar de preguntarse que planeaba ese demente con su amiga.

De pronto, el miembro de Herwig empieza a sacar un liquido blanco, el cual empieza a embarrar en la cara de Rarity, quien lamia lo que pudiera, pero no alcanzaba su objetivo. Rarity solo veia ese miembro, y lo deseaba mas que todo los vestidos caros del mundo. Ya no habia razón, solo instintos sexuales en ella. Las lamidas de Sunset solo agrandaban el placer.

\- aghhhhhhhhhhhhh – gime Rarity al sentir la saliva de Sunset en su intimidad. En definitiva Rarity estaba teniendo un orgasmo. Incluso Sunset sintió como una gran cantidad de liquido salio de la intimidad de Rarity hacia su boca.

\- ¡Eres una perra!- grita Herwig - ¡Dilo!

Rarity suelta otro gemido - ¡Soy una perra!

Herwig aun seguía agitando su miembro frente a la cara de Rarity.

\- jejejeje, ¿Qué te parece esto?

En ese momento, Herwig sujeta del pelo a Sunset y la separa de Rarity

\- AHHHHH, ¿Qué haces?

Sunset es sometida contra el suelo, e intenta resistirse pero Herwig le esposa las manos en la espalda, impidiendo que se levantara. Herwig rápidamente se coloca sobre Sunset y la empieza a penetrar con fuerza.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grita Sunset con fuerza.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿no te lo esperabas verdad? – sigue penetrándola con mas fuerza.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

\- NOOOOOOOOOO- grita Rarity – HAZMELO A MI LO NECESITO.

Sunset sentía como su interior era fuertemente dañado. No solo estaba siendo violada, sino que tambien le acababan de robar su virginidad. Todo su espíritu estaba siendo destrozado por ese dolor y placer que le provocaba la penetración. Al frente veia a su amiga suplicando por sexo, pero esa chica no era su amiga estando drogada, solo era una maquina de sexo.

Herwig sigio penetrando a Sunset, hasta que la chica siente una enorme humedad dentro de ella. Ese hombre demente se acababa de correr dentro de ella. Ella no estaba drogada, estaba muy consiente de lo que ocurria. Una fuerte cicatriz se formo en su alma.

Herwig saca su miembro de Sunset y la deja tirada en el suelo. Seguia despierta, pero su cara mostraba un susto enorme por lo que acababa de pasar.

Rarity seguía allí, hambrienta de sexo, cosa que hace reir al hombre.

\- Dame por favor- lloraba Rarity.

-Jajajaja– rie Herwig y luego desata a Rarity- Si la quieres, tienes que ganártelo como una buena perrita.

-Hare lo que sea.

-Ladra y lame mis zapatos.

-guau guau.

Rarity obedece y empieza a actuar como una verdadera perra. Herwig reia mientras Sunset Shimmer seguía viendo con tristeza la actitud de su amiga.

\- Muy bien perra, ahora quiero que juegues con esa chica. Hazle lo que te hizo, pero con mas fuerza.

Rarity mira a Sunset quien puso una cara de miedo al ver la cara de Rarity, quien no tenia dudas. La modista sentía como su cuerpo ardia y haría lo que fuera por recibir sexo. Mira a Sunset con una mirada llena de deseo y se le tira encima, y empieza a besar su cuello.

-Rarity por favor – suplica Sunset tratando de no sucumbir al placer que provocaba su amiga- debes resistir.

Rarity ignora a su amiga y empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras bajaba a la intimidad de Sunset. Sunset gemia, pues no podía contener el placer. Tenia mucho terror por estar siendo violada por una de sus amigas.

Rarity llega a la intimidad de Sunset, lista para chupar todo lo que hubiera en ella. Tan pronto lo hace Sunset se empieza a agitar por el placer sexual que generaba, pero no podía liberarse de las esposas en sus muñecas.

-BASTA- dice Sunset levantando una pierna y empujando a su amiga para detenerla.

-Ahhh.

Sunset respira rápidamente, y luego mira a su amiga. Rarity se habia golpeado la cabeza con la pared, y quedo inconsiente por el golpe. La modista estaba sentada con su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Herwig se acerca a la chica y la revisa.

-Vaya, la noqueaste totalmente. Eres ruda.

-DEJALA.

-Igual ya termine. Pensaba darle una buena golpiza después de que ella te violara, pero no tiene sentido si esta así.

El hombre jala a Rarity del pelo y la arrastra hasta dejarla boca a arriba sobre el estomago de Sunset, por lo que podía ver los pechos de ambas chicas.

-Quiza algun dia nos veamos de nuevo, dile a la perra que lo espero con ansias. Bueno, la política dice que debo dormirte - va a una mesita, donde habia una botella con cloroformo, y la coloca en un pañuelo – Buenas noches.

Herwig se le empieza a acercar el pañuelo a Sunset, y esta cierra los ojos asustada.

-¿Sabes que? Cambie de opinion-Herwig deja el pañuelo y jala a Sunset del pelo, haciendo que se pare en sus pies descalzos.

-AHHHH DUELE.

-Mejor lo hago mas interesante- le pega en el estomago.

\- AHHHHHHHHH

-¡Pideme que te duerma!

Sunset solo segia gritando. Herwig le pega de nuevo y la chica grita.

-¡PIDEMELO!

-Duememe por favor-suplica Sunset en voz baja.

-Con gusto, solo di que la otra chica es una perra.

-¡Nunca!

Herwig se molesta y le da una patada a Rarity, quien no reacciona por seguir inconsiente.

\- ¡NOOOOO!

-¡Dilo, o le hare cosas que no te imaginas!

Sunset no tenia opción, y los jalones en su pelo no la dejaban pensar bien.

-¡ES UNA PERRA TOTAL!

\- Asi me gusta, te ganaste tu siesta.

Herwig le coloca el pañuelo en la boca a Sunset.

\- HMFFFFF.

-Descansa, ojala sigas siendo violada en tus sueños.

-Ughh.

Sunset se empezó a sentir mareada. El cloroformo era imposible de resistir. Finalmente se queda dormida, teniendo la cara pervertida de Herwig como ultima imagen.

-Siempre tienen buenas nenas en este lugar.

Deja a Sunset caer el suelo, como si se tratara de una muñera de trapo. El hombre deja la habitación, y luego entran 2 hombres que empiezan a arrastrar a las 2 chicas desnudas durmiendo.

La noche llego, y las camas se encontraban llenas de chicas durmiendo desnudas. Algunas tuvieron suerte de no ser llamadas ese dia, incluyendo a Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Las 3 chicas llegaron a su habitación, y vieron a sus amigas en las camas, y corrieron con ellas.

Sunset Shimmer, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y abrazo a Applejack llorando.

-Tranquila Caramelo- dice Applejack tratando de calmarla - ¿Qué te paso?

-¡Un hombre me violo! ¡Me obligo a hacerle cosas a Rarity! ¡Rarity!

En eso la chica de piel blanca empieza a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo, recuerdo que estaba con Sunset – en ese momeno recibe un abrazo de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Lo siento, Rarity, te hice cosas horribles.

Alli los recuerdos empezaron a volver a Rarity.

\- ¡Dios mio! ¡Actue como una depravada!

\- No fue tu culpa, ese enfermo te drogo.

-Aun asi… - se da cuenta de algo, ambas se encontraban totalmente desnudas. Todas las demás se habían dado cuenta, pero no sabían como decirlo, Rarity se sintió extraña, le gustaba como se sentían los pechos de Sunset en su cuerpo, le gustaba el calor corporal que le pasaba. Y no se habia dado cuenta antes, pero Sunset Shimmer era una chica muy hermosa.

\- Oops, lo siento – dice Sunset avergonzada al ver que no estaba vestida.

-No importa- dice Rarity confundida.

Ambas chicas ven sus pijamas en la cama, y se la ponen. En eso, notan como Pinkie Pie empieza a despertar.

-¡Pinkie!

La chica rosada abre los ojos y ve a todas sus amigas.

-¿Dónde esta Snake?

-¿Snake?

-Es mi novio ahora, el me hizo pasar un dia maravilloso.

Todas estaban confundidas por lo que oian.

-¡Pinkie, estoy segura que un degenerado te violo! – dice Applejack.

\- ¡No lo insultes!- grita Pinkie lanzándose sobre su amiga, y dándole golpes - ¡El es un caballero!

-¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA PINKIE!

-¡Esta vez te lo perdonare, pero si lo vuelves a insultar te mato! - Pinkie suelta a Applejack luego ve que en su cama habia una pijama- A Snake le encanta mi cuerpo, mejor lo sorprendo mañana estando desnuda – dice alegremente ignorando su pijama y yéndose a otro extremo de la habitación.

Sunset recordó que Celestia y Luna habían sufrido un castigo ese dia, y las encuentra en su cama abrazadas, con Luna llorando. Cuando despertaron, Luna habia empezado a llorar por haber tenido que hacerle cosas a su hermana. Celestia no se enojo, y solo la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla. Tenian sus pijamas puestas.

Despues de discutirlo, las chicas decidieron preguntar alrededor con otras chicas, para que les dieran información del lugar. Ninguna les queria hablar, pero las mandan a hablar con una chica que se encontraba en una esquina, sentada en su cama. Todas se le acercan y la ven. Su piel era roja claro, casi pastel, ojos azul cielo y de cabello rubio-dorado, teniendo algunos mechones de color bermellón y las puntas blancas. La chica estaba totalmente desnuda, y en su cuerpo tenia varias marcas de latigazos y varios moretones.

Les contaron que ella era la que mas tiempo llevaba en ese infierno, y que siempre la drogaban para que disfrutara, por lo que ahora podía ser muy paranoica. Sunset se acerca y le toca el hombro.

\- AHHHHHHH – grita la chica, poniéndose en posición fetal.

\- ¡Tranquila! – grita Sunset tratando de calmarla.

\- Es de noche, es muy tarde para que me violen. Estoy a salvo- se decía ella chupándose el dedo.

\- Nadie te va a violar, solo queremos hablar. Quiza te sientas mejor si te vistes.

-Si me pongo pijama me la quitaran mañana. Aveces duele, duele mucho.

\- Por favor, solo queremos saber que es este lugar. Quiza nos puedas decir quien esta a cargo.

\- Nadie sabe quien esta a cargo, solo conozco a los 5 empleados principales.

\- Eso sirve, ehmmm?

\- Icy Flames, me llamo Icy Flames. Es el nombre que me dio mi madre. Como la extraño – dice ella aun temblando.

\- Por favor Icy, puedes decirnos de estos 5 empleados.

\- Son Snake, un genio de las drogas. Puede dar drogas que mantengan a una chica dormida el tiempo que quiera, pero tambien sabe crear otras que te hagan disfrutar, e incluso te hagan su esclava. Esta Void, es bajito, timido, pero puede llegar a ser muy agresivo. El se encarga de recibir a los clientes. Esta Red, el siempre esta serio, pero es muy fuerte. Una vez se realizo un intento de escape, y el solo pudo vencer a las 20 chicas que lo atacamos. Luego esta Storm, es un sádico, el castiga a cualquiera que se porte mal. Yo me he portado mal, y el nunca tiene piedad conmigo. Por ultimo esta Maximus, el jefe de estos. El es el que mas arriba esta, pero por lo visto no es el jefe. Esos 5 son los que traen a las chicas nuevas. Casi todas llegan igual, en pijama y descalzas. Algunas incluso vienen desnudas. ¡Es todo lo que se, ahora dejame!

Querian preguntarle, mas pero no supieron que preguntarle. Regresaron a sus camas, y se recostaron. Pinkie Pie durmió en una sección apartada, pues estaba molesta. Rarity durmió confundida, pues no entendia que fue eso que sintió cuando vio a Sunset.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza, el colegio me tiene loco. Gracias al usuario que sugirió la escena de Rarity y Sunset siendo abusadas. Recuerden, mientras mas detalles sugieran, mas chance hay de que inluya su fantasia en la historia. También gracias al usuario que sugirió al OC Icy Flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Prohibido escapar

Tan pronto vio que todas las chicas se habían dormido, Rainbow Dash se levanta lentamente de su cama, y se dirige a la puerta. Ella habia visto antes a los hombres ingresar el código de seguridad, así que pudo abrir la puerta. Ella quería aprovechar a buscar una salida de ese lugar, pero sin poner en peligro a sus amigas.

El piso estaba frio, lo cual era molesto, pues iba descalza, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Corrió cautelosamente, asegurándose de no toparse con nadie.

El lugar era un laberinto, encontró varias habitaciones con camas vacías, algunas con instrumentos de tortura, pero no encontraba algo que la acercara a la salida.

-Es inútil que intentes escapar.

Dash se queda paralizada del susto, y atrás de ella ve a un hombre de piel roja. Era Red, el artista marcial.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡Tú nos trajiste a mí y a Applejack!

\- Regresa a tu cuarto, o serás castigada.

-¡Oblígame!

Rainbow intenta golpear al hombre, pero este le mete zancadilla, y la derriba. Dash se intenta levantar, pero Red le sujeta una pierna con una llave.

\- Si quiero puedo romperte la pierna, ¿Acaso quieres eso?

\- SUELTAME MALDITO. VOY A SACAR A MIS AMIGAS DE AQUÍ.

El hombre suspira, pero no cambia su expresión serena.

-Respeto tu valentía, pero deberás ser castigada- suelta la pierna de Dash, y luego le da un golpe en el cuello, para noquearla –Es una lástima.

Red carga a Dash en su hombro, y luego empieza a caminar por el pasillo. Finalmente llega a una puerta, pero esta no era la de la habitación de las chicas. El hombre toca la puerta, y la abre un hombre adormilado. Era Snake, el torturador.

\- ¿Qué quieres Red? – Mira la chica en el hombro - ¿Es enserio? ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

\- Tu trabajo es castigar a las que intenten escapar.

\- Lo sé, aun no olvido esa fiesta que tuve cuando detuviste a esas 20 chicas- se empieza a reír, pero Red se mantenía serio – Muy bien, llévala a mi cuarto de tortura. Creo que usare el látigo, así que encadénala al techo por favor

Red asiente con la cabeza, y se lleva a Rainbow a otra habitación.

Rainbow Dash fue cargada por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación. Al llegar allí, Red le quita el pijama y le aprisiona las manos en unos grilletes que colgaban del techo. De pronto, las cadenas se empezaron a elevar, y Rainbow Dash queda suspendida en el aire, totalmente desnuda. Red sale de la habitación, y entra Storm

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El hombre empieza a inspeccionar a la inconsciente chica de pies a cabeza. Storm le mete un dedo en su vagina, lo cual hace que despierte de un gemido.

-Ahh, ¿Qué paso?

-Parece que alguien intento escaparse. Que mal linda, debiste quedarte en tu camita durmiendo.

Rainbow se da cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, y se empieza a agitar para tratar de liberar sus manos, pero esto solo la lastimaba.

-¡Sueltame!

-Es inútil, estas totalmente a mi merced. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? – dice sacando un maletín negro, del cual saca una botella– no te preocupes cuando acabemos volverás a dormir. Veamos… ¿Qué te parece si te hago pasar una corriente eléctrica por tus pezones?

-¡Eres un demente! ¡No te tengo miedo!

-¿Ah no?

Saca un látigo de su bolsa, y golpea a Rainbow con él.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Sigues sin temerme?

Rainbow no responde.

-Creo que necesitas más dolor.

En ese momento saca una jeringa con un líquido amarillo.

-Esta es una droga que hizo uno de mis amigos. Puede amplificar el dolor que sientes.

Se la inyecta, aunque Rainbow no siente nada al principio.

-¿Creo que tu tonta droga no funciona?

-¿Eso crees?

Te la otro latigazo, pero a pesar de tener la misma fuerza que el anterior, Rainbow sintió que este era 10 veces más doloroso.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al instante, saca un consolador de su bolsa, y se lo mete con fuerza a Dash en su vagina. LA chica siente como su mundo se quebraba, al ser violada por ese objeto.

-Puedo dejarte ir si quieres, aunque tendrás que divertirte con una de tus amigas. Creo que podrías chupársela a esa Fluttershy.

-¡JAMAS LE HARIA ALGO A MIS AMIGAS!

-Bien, entonces, pagaras tú por intentar escapar.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Storm sigue dándole más latigazos a la chica. En total Rainbow recibió 10 latigazos, y el dolor fue insoportable en cada uno. Las risas del hombre hacían que fuera cada vez más insoportable la situación. Finalmente Storm se cansa de los latigazos, y suelta el arma mientras recupera el aliento.

-¿Te gusto perra?

Rainbow no responde, pues se habia quedado sin energías para seguir gritando. Seguía colgando de esas cadenas, y sus muñecas se encontraban entumecidas por estar aprisionadas. La chica apenas estaba consiente. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos, y respiraba despacio. Podía sentir un gran ardor en su espalda, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, debido a todos los golpes.

-Por favor, te pido piedad.

Rainbow era una chica muy ruda, pero todo ese dolor la habia quebrado. Storm solo se ríe por eso.

-Bien, bebe esto.

El hombre le acerca un vaso con un líquido blanco, pero al beberlo, Rainbow lo escupe.

\- BAF, ¿Qué es eso?

-Estás loco.

-Lo sé.

Storm saca un embudo de su bolsa, y lo coloca en la boca de Dash. Rainbow intenta escupirlo, pero no podía, así que Storm no tuvo problema en forzarla al beber el semen. Dash sintió como ese asqueroso líquido entraba por su garganta. El vaso se vacía, y Storm quita el embudo. Dash siente como si fuera a vomitar, pero se empezó a sentir cansada.

\- Oh si, también le puse una droga para dormirte. Normalmente te habría chupado algo, pero tu cuerpo no es tan lindo.

Rainbow quiso gritarle, pero cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierta.

\- Descansa.

La chica no lo aguanta, y se queda dormida, allí colgando en el aire. Storm la baja, y le suelta las manos, dejándola en el suelo. Allí le empieza a poner su pijama, usando guantes para no mancharse de sangre. Finalmente, la viste, pero la espalda de su camisa se empieza a manchar de rojo por la sangre.

\- Para que nunca olvides.

Le toma una fotografía, y luego se la lleva arrastrándola del pelo.

Llegan a la habitación de las chicas, y allí oprime un botón que hace un ruido que las despierta a todas.

\- ¡ESTO LES ENSEÑARA A NO INTENTAR ESCAPAR DE NUEVO!

Storm arroja a la inconsciente chica al frente, y luego sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Rainbow!- todas las amigas, excepto Pinkie Pie corren a ver a Dash que no respondía, y dan un grito de susto terrible al ver la sangre que habia en su espalda.

* * *

Hola lectores. Ya sé que este se tardó, y ya sé que es corto.

La cosa es así. Yo necesito de solicitudes para escribir, así que si quieren más capítulos, voy necesitar solicitudes. Cuéntenles a sus amigos sobre este fanfic, e invítenlos a leerlo y a que pidan cosas.

Recuerden, pueden pedir lo que sea que no involucre matar. Si quieren que un OC aparezca, voy a necesitar su descripción y alguna escena con este.

Si quieren que aparezca algún personaje como Trixie, Lyra, Bon Bon, etc, voy a necesitar que me lo pidan, y me den una escena para estas.


End file.
